Storm Chronicles: Rise of a Legend
by ReaperX29
Summary: Kazumo Satobu, an academy student who became genin. His friend Takuzo died from the Uchiha massacre, but before he died, he left a jar containing his sharingan and he wishes to give them to Kazumo. Now, Kazumo takes the sharingan and would rock the world to the ground. Sharingan OC, Sasuke bashing, Council bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

A.N Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic (even though I've been here for 2 years just reading, not writing) anyways please review what you can say about my first story or if there are corrections or suggestions. Please fave the story and follow it if you want to read the current chapters of this fic, just a reminder that all these chapters may be short to medium length since I'm really cutting the story to fine pieces. But don't worry, as the story progresses, the chapters would increase in word length. So sit tight, and enjoy this story I planned to create for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a few techniques and my OC main character.

"Yo." - Dialogue

'Yo.' - Thought

" **Lion's Charge**." - Jutsus

Act. 1: Rise of a Legend

Arc. 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

-Kazumo's Residence, 7:00 am-

*Alarm clock sounds*

"Ugh... *click*..."

A young man who looked physically fit body stood up from his bed as he stretched his muscles, until a voice called him.

"Kazumo! Get down here and eat your breakfast."

"Okay, Kaa-san." The young man who revealed to be Kazumo yelled back in reply to his mother, as he wore his shirt.

-Downstairs, Kazumo's Residence-

"Good morning Kaa-san." Kazumo greeted to a woman who was wearing a cooking apron, and green blouse, while holding a frying pan.

"Good morning son, get a good night sleep?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Was all he replied.

Then Kazumo's mother came out of the kitchen. She had violet hair that went straight to her back, maroon eyes, heart-shaped face, and a curved body.

"Today is your genin exam right? Go eat now, then prepare your things for the exam." His mother told him.

"Where's dad anyway?" Kazumo asked as her mother placed his food on the table.

"Your father left a few minutes ago, saying things about a council meeting." His mother said as she went to the kitchen.

"Oh." Was the only thing Kazumo said before he ate his food, bath, and prepared his stuff before he went to the academy.

-Streets-

Kazumo was walking down the street, until a voice called him behind.

"Hey Kazumo!"

Kazumo looked behind to see a young man wearing a black shirt that has a white/red fan signifying that he is an Uchiha, brown shorts with a shuriken pouch, and a kunai holster strapped around his right leg.

"Hey Takuzo." Kazumo greeted the young man who revealed to be Takuzo Uchiha, who also greeted back.

"Prepared for the exam huh, talk about preparation." Takuzo said.

"Well, it's always been my dream to be a ninja... or maybe to become Hokage." Kazumo said thoughtfully.

"You sound like that guy, Naruto was it?"

"Yeah, well to me, he's kinda determined but he acts like an idiot and hard-headed." Kazumo remarked.

"Right."

Then Kazumo looked behind Takuzo's back noticing the white/red fan design.

"So you finally did it right, congratulations." Kazumo congratulated.

"It was kinda hard though, breathing all that fire from your lungs. But, after a few weeks of practicing it, I finally did it right." Takuzo explained.

"So how's that jutsu you were practicing?" Takuzo asked.

"I managed to get the hang of it, but I still can't do the jutsu without those leaves."

"What was that jutsu again?" Takuzo asked.

" **Shunshin no Jutsu** **(Body Flicker Technique)**."Kazumo answered, getting an awe look from Takuzo.

"That's a jounin technique you know. Who taught you that jutsu?" Takuzo asked.

"Well my dad taught me how to do it last saturday, so I just practiced and practiced until I get the hang of it." Kazumo explained, until they arrived at the entrance of the academy.

"Looks like we are here."

"Goodluck in the exam." Takuzo said as the pair separated.

"You too." Kazumo replied as he walked to his classroom, only to meet a certain blonde haired kid who wears an orange jumpsuit, a kid with it's shape that kinda looks like a duck's ass, and a pink haired fangirl, and his other classmates.

Slightly annoyed, he walked to his seat and patiently waited for Iruka to enter and start the genin exam.

-5 Minutes Later-

Iruka entered with another instructor named Mizuki. Seeing the class is rowdy, he used his Big Head Jutsu to calm the class.

"Alright class, let me introduce to you Mizuki, an instructor like me. He's going to help me facilitate the exam. Now, let the exams begin, first will be a written exam."


	2. Chapter 2: Genin exam begins!

Chapter 2: Genin exam begins!

A.N Hi everyone, this is me your one and only ReaperX29. About the Turn Back Time fic, it might be very suspensive to you guys since the story started with the attack from Boruto Manga's chapter 1. I wanted that as the base of the story, but after this fic I would start to focus on Turn Back Time, I just have the tendency to finish one story as a time. Aaaand since it's Christmas vacation, I might have a lot of time in my hands to make the chapters. On to the next topic, the Uchiha massacre will be after a few chapters. Probably after the test that the teams do, you will know later who would be Kazumo's teammates in the next chapter. I encourage everybody to review if you find any corrections or grammatical errors, and if you have a suggestion. I'm always open to suggestions, and maybe I might improve the story with your help. Sorry for the long notes, I just cleared a lot from my head. Now let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a few techniques and my OC main character and his friend.

"Yo." - Dialogue

' _Yo_.' - Thought

" **Rasengan**." - Jutsu

Act. 1: Rise of a Legend

Arc. 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

-Academy room 101-

"Alright class, let me introduce to you Mizuki, an instructor like me. He's going to help me facilitate the exam. Now, let the exams begin, first will be a written exam."

Iruka spoke as he heard some annoyed groans from his students. Then, he and Mizuki distributed all the exam papers. But, Kazumo noticed a genjutsu placed in Naruto's exam paper, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion to Mizuki who he found an evil glint in his eye.

'Why would he place a genin level genjutsu at Naruto's paper? Unless, he wants to fail him... so that's his plan huh.' Kazumo thought as he figured out Mizuki's plan to fail Naruto.

'The demon brat's gonna fail again, I'm gonna sure of it.' Mizuki thought in glee as he watched Naruto furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

Since Naruto was Kazumo's seat mate, he nudged Naruto in the knee.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki-san placed a genjutsu on your exam paper, dispel it." Kazumo whispered.

"I don't know how."

"Fine fine, I'll do it."

Kazumo sighed in annoyance, as he held a half-ram seal and dispelled the genjutsu, revealing the real questions. Naruto thanked Kazumo as they both returned to their exam papers to answer.

-10 minutes later-

The bell rang, signaling that the written exam is over.

"Please submit the papers now, we will commence the next exam after a short while." Iruka instructed as the students passed their papers to him, then walked outside to the training ground waiting for the next exam.

-Academy training grounds-

Iruka and Mizuki stood to the side of 3 dummies used for targeting.

"The next exam will be weapon throwing, you have 10 kunais and 10 shurikens, the score would be based on how many kunais and shurikens hit the target's vital spots. Now for the first person, Aburame Shino." Iruka instructed as he called Shino to perform the exam.

Shino walked to the table as he first held the 10 kunais. When the 'Go' signal was called. He threw them, 4 embedded in the head, and 3 embedded in the heart.

"Impressive 7/10, now for the shurikens." Iruka said as he wrote Shino's score.

Shino picked up the shurikens as he waited for the go signal. When the signal was called, he threw the shurikens. 6 hit the head, as 4 landed on the grass.

"That's ok Shino you did well, 6/10. Now next person, Akimichi Choji." Iruka called the next person which was a chubby boy.

The test gone for another 10 minutes, until Kazumo perked up as he heard Iruka.

"Next person is, Kazumo Satobu." Iruka called.

"Guess it's your turn." Takuzo said as Kazumo nodded to him.

Kazumo walked to the table where the kunais and shurikens were placed, then he took the kunais.

"Go." Iruka signaled as Kazumo threw the kunais at almost near speed that made it a blur to the naked eye.

Then it hit the target, the kunais embedded deep into the wood. All 10 in a downside row. Making Iruka surprised.

"Excellent Kazumo-san, 10/10 for the kunai." Iruka remarked as Kazumo then took all 10 shurikens. He waited for the go signal.

"Go."

As the signal was called, Kazumi tensed as he threw all 10 shurikens, 7 hit the head, and 2 hit the stomach, and the last one missed but it grazed the leg.

"Good job, 8/10 for the shurikens." Iruka wrote his score as he called for the next person.

"Ok... next person... Takuzo Uchiha." Iruka called as some girls began to fangirl Kazumo's friend.

"Here goes nothing." Takuzo said as he threw the 10 kunais. Which hit the dummy in a downside row, but 2 missed landing on the grass.

"Excellent, 8/10 for the kunai, now for the shuriken please." Iruka said as he wrote the score.

Takuzo picked up the ten shurikens as he faced the dummy, he tensed as he threw all 10 shurikens, which all hit the dummy, that made both instructors to be surprised.

"Excellent, 10/10 for the shurikens, that didn't happen except for Itachi, congratulations." Iruka congratulated as Takuzo walked back to the group and to his friend while avoiding the fangirls.

Kazumo smirked as Takuzo came near. "It seems that you finally know the horror of fangirls."

"Didn't know that it was that scary." Takuzo shuddered as he looked to the fangirls who were looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

Iruka called another person which the fangirls began to scream.

"Next person, Sasuke Uchiha."

This perked up Takuzo's interest, the son of the clan head, younger brother of the prodigy Itachi Uchiha is going to do the test.

Sasuke walked calmly to the table, picked up 10 kunais. When the signal was called, he threw them. 9 hit the stomach in a downside row but one hit the head.

"Excellent, 10/10 for the kunai, now for the shurikens if you please." Iruka remarked.

Sasuke picked up the shurikens, when the signal was called he threw them. 8 hit the stomach, one missed, one hit the leg.

"Impressive, 9/10 Sasuke. Now for the next person."

"Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 3: Exam and Training 1

Chapter 3: Exam and Training 1

A.N Hi everyone it's me again. Sorry for the long wait, it's because I wasn't much inspired for the last days. Anyways, the Uchiha massacre will soon commence, as the tensions became high between the Uchiha clan and the Hokage, and Takuzo knows this because he eavesdrop during the clan meetings. Onto the next topic, I don't know about the pairings but soon I'll start a poll which characters would you want to pair with Kazumo and Naruto. Anyways, let's start the chapter. And please compensate with me since I don't know what Naruto wore while he was in academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a few techniques and my OC main character and his friend.

"Yo." - Dialogue

'Yo.' - Thought

" **Rasengan**." - Jutsu

Act. 1: Rise of a Legend

Arc. 1: Introduction

Chapter 3: Exam and Training 1

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kazumo perked up when he heard 'his' name. The boy who was called 'demon'.

A kid wearing yellow shirt and green pants walked to the table. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, with 3 lines on both of his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

Then he spoke in an arrogant tone. "I can also do that."

"Then do it Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto gulped as he picked up the kunais. When the 'Go' signal was called, he threw them all as the kunais went to random locations. Some at the tree, 2 got stuck at the leg of the dummy, others at the grass, and one landed at the wooden fence near Iruka's face which has a sick pale face with a horrified expression.

"Naruto!." Iruka yelled as he bonked Naruto's head.

"Ow!"

"2/10 your aim is not good and accurate." Iruka remarked as Naruto dejectedly walked away as their classmates laughed at him.

Takuzo and Kazumo looked at him in sympathy, they saw how he was treated. It's a miracle that he managed to be carefree and happy-go-lucky after all the things happened to him.

'As I thought, he's not trained in everything.' Kazumo thought.

"Ok class, we will start the taijutsu exam in a few minutes." Iruka said as the students nodded.

-After a few minutes-

"Ok class, we will start the taijutsu exam, you need to defend yourself against Mizuki for 5 minutes, you can use your clan taijutsu styles." Iruka explained.

"First one will be, Choji Akimichi."

A fat boy wearing a scarf around his neck, white shirt that has an emblem of his clan, and green shorts with bandages wrapped around his legs walked in front of Mizuki.

"Start!"

As the signal was called, Mizuki began to punch and kick Choji while the latter defended himself.

After 5 minutes, Choji was covered with bruises but successfully defended himself from Mizuki.

"Next person, Shino Aburame." Iruka called as he wrote Choji's score.

This gone up for 20 minutes as one by one the students did the exam.

"How many tomoes does your sharingan have now?" Kazumo asked Takuzo.

"Well, I already have-." Takuzo said but was interrupted by a call from Iruka.

"Next person is, Kazumo Satobu."

"Seems like it's your turn now." Takuzo said as Kazumo stood up and proceeded to the circle with Mizuki.

"You can use your clan's taijutsu style." Iruka said as Kazumo muttered a "Kai." Suddenly feeling light, he waited for the signal.

"Start!"

Kazumo shot up at a speed that greatly surprised Iruka and Mizuki.

'That speed is mid-Genin level.' Iruka gaped as he couldn't believe it. An academy student has the speed of mid-genin, maybe a few years later or when he's chunin he would have high-jounin speed.

'Fast for an academy student.' Mizuki thought as he defended himself from Kazumo.

The rest of Kazumo's classmates except Takuzo gaped at the display of speed. As they have one though running through their heads. 'Just how strong is this guy?'

'Hehe... always the one who likes to show off.' Takuzo chuckled as he watched his friend continue his assault.

'Good thing my dad started my speed training for our clan's taijutsu style.' Kazumo thought as his punches and kicks were still blocked by Mizuki.

-Flashback, 3 years ago-

-Training Ground 6-

"Son, I think it's time to start your training." A tall man with white hair in a spiky fashion, wearing standard jounin attire. Who was Kazuto, Kazumo's father said as young Kazumo jumped in happiness and excitement.

"Be excited all you want, but this training is hard and rigorous. Now let's start, do 20 push-ups, 20 pull-ups, 20 crunches, 20 sit-ups, 5 laps around the training ground, I'll also place a weight seal on you as you continue to train." Kazumo said as young Kazumo did all the exercises.

After an hour, Kazumo was very tired as he fell to the ground, Kazuto approached him, carried him in his arms then proceeded to go back home as he whispered.

"Soon, you will carry the surname Satobu in battle like your grandfather and uncle."

-The Next Day, Training ground 6

Kazuto and Kazumo were back at the training ground as Kazumo did the same exercise again, while Kazuto bought the weight seals.

"Kazumo come here for a minute." Kazuto called as the young white haired boy ran to his dad.

"I'm going to apply to you the weight seals now, I'll place them in your forearms and legs." Kazuto said as he grabbed a piece of paper that has the inscription of the weight seal.

He placed the seal on Kazuto's forearms and legs and activated it as the weight seal showed the number 10.

"The weight seal shows the number on how many kilograms does each seal have, right now it is 10 kilograms, if you put more chakra into it and thought of a number. The weight of the seal will be replaced with the weight you thought of." Kazuto explained as Kazumo felt a little heavy from the weight seal.

"Now do the exercises again but instead of 20 make it 30, and run 10 laps around the training grounds from now on." Kazuto instructed as Kazumo began the exercises again but with an additional 10 to his push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and crunches.

-Time skip 1 year later-

After a year of intense and rigorous workout exercise as the weight seal grew in number and weight. Kazumo was able to match Low-Genin speed level and has a physically fit body for his age. Now, the weight seals carry 100 kilograms as Kazumo continued to train under Kazuto's supervision.

-Training ground 6-

Two figures were training, one was running around the training ground while the other was watching him.

The boy running around was Kazumo Satobu, who had white hair in a spiky fashion and two bangs framing his face, he was currently not wearing a shirt revealing his chiseled chest to the world as he wore ANBU cargo pants.

The other white haired man who was watching Kazumo, was Kazuto Satobu, he had spiky white hair that reaches his back. He wore a standard jounin attire with ANBU pants in exception.

"Kazumo, come here I have something to tell you." Kazuto called as Kazumo walked to his dad.

"It seems that you are in the correct condition to finally start training our taijutsu style. You have low-Genin speed, which is quite impressive for your age. Since our taijutsu style is based on speed, that's the reason why you did physical conditioning." Kazuto explained as Kazumo's face lit up in happiness.

"Later, I'll show you the beginner katas and you will practice them. Right now, finish your exercises then we'll have a short break." Kazuto instructed.


End file.
